A Reason to Worry
by Gothic-Romantic99
Summary: Grell is late reporting back from a reaping mission. When Will finds out the reason for his delay is due to him goofing off, his concern turns to anger. They both come to realize that perhaps he was furious because he cares.


Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji, or Grell. :(

Author's Note: So while I am still a hardcore Grell/Sebby fan, I've started to fall more in love with the Grell/William pairing and thus this oneshot was born. I'm kind of iffy on the way I wrote William's character here. I don't think it's right, as he's so difficult to write. If he does come across as OOC please let me know. All comments and criticisms are welcome.

Warnings: Slightly suggestive material (very subtle), minor slash, and a single swear word.

On with the story.

* * *

><p>It had been three hours since the time Grell Sutcliff was scheduled to return with seven souls that were claimed during an apartment fire. This was a crucial mission as these were angsty souls that demons were quick to claim due to the savory taste that came with anguished lives.<p>

William T. Spears, also known as the coldest and most serious of all reapers, glanced up at the clock on the wall. It was normal for Grell to be five, ten, even twenty minutes late, but as the hours passed by his worry grew to an unhealthy level. The youngest reaper in their division was cursing Grell for not returning at his allotted time for their supervisor was taking his anger and worry out on him. William knew it wasn't fair to lash out at Knox, but at the moment everything the young reaper did annoyed him.

When the small hand reached the four Spears lifted himself from his chair. He grabbed his slender scythe, ready to search for his missing colleague. He prayed Grell was uninjured, and if he was he would make sure to inflict enough pain to commit him to the infirmary for the next three months.

After searching for nearly an hour William found Grell goofing off in a random street in London. The smiling redhead giggled loudly while his superior was required to take time away from his own work and hunt him down.

Still it was one specific detail that threw William T. Spears over the edge. It was not the fact that Grell Sutcliff had not returned to work on time, or because he was playing around, but the fact that he was in the company of that damn demon.

William cringed while watching Grell lean on Sebastian's arm, speaking sweet nothings in his putrid ear. The dark demon, while too polite to speak an insult to the insufferable creature, had a look of annoyance on his face. It seemed as though he was doing everything in his power not to wallop the nuisance that called himself a shinigami. It was when Grell reached up to twirl his finger through a strand of Sebastian's silky, black hair that William lost it.

"Sutcliff!" William yelled causing the mentioned to flinch. He looked up at the irritated face of his superior. William pushed the glasses up on his nose before leaping down with his scythe in hand. He grabbed hold of Grell's ear and yanked him off the demon in one motion. Sebastian looked too relieved to have Grell off his arm. "Why is it that everytime I have to hunt you down I find you with that creature?" he nodded at Sebastian.

The demon merely smiled at the shinigami's insult. Even if the slim chance that his pride was hurt, even a high-level demon as strong as Sebastian was not willing to fight a reaper as powerful and with as much influence as Spears. Even with their mutual dislike for each other the reapers and the higher demons had an unwritten truce to behave in a civil manner when encountering the other.

William apologized to the filthy creature once again on behalf of Grell's actions. Sebastian was quick to accept. It charred William to have to lower himself to seek the demon's forgiveness because he could not control his subordinate. William was steamed and ready to get Grell back to the office to scream at him and possibly attempt once again to beat some sense into the idiot's brain. However, those plans were about to change when crucial information was presented.

At that moment the little human brat decided to speak up. William never had feelings for humans before, but he had a strong dislike for the earl. Ciel's dark voice revealed a key detail that tipped the scale. "Sebastian never should've saved that wretched reaper," Ciel spoke with a voice of apathy.

The lead shinigami released his hold on Grell. The redhead tried to persuade William that they should head back before nightfall. William held up a hand to silence his inferior.

"What do you mean?" William asked the human child, clearly interested.

"Nothing I couldn't handle," Sebastian answered with his trademark smile. "Three lower demons attacked us, interested in my young master." The demon nodded at the child, never losing that sickening grin. He returned his gaze to the stern reaper. "It was no problem seeing as I'm one hell of a butler." His red eyes darted over to the idiot of a reaper. "However Grell here got involved, though I'm not sure why. Almost got himself killed."

William's heart stung at this information. He clenched his fist to keep himself from lashing out at Grell in front of the others.

At this point Grell's heart skipped. He begged the demon with his eyes to cease his words, for he knew if Sebastian revealed any further information he would be in serious trouble with his boss.

"They snatched your man's scythe and nearly stabbed him. I saved him which caused me to take my eyes off my young master for a split second." Sebastian's gaze fell on a now blushing Ciel. "You do find yourself in harm's way quite often, my lord." He returned his gaze to William, "Not to worry though," Sebastian said. "When they noticed the assortment of souls Grell carried with him they were more than willing to let them both go in exchange." Sebastian lifted his arms at the elbow. "I was more than willing to agree, as there would be no need to clean up any blood tonight."

"The souls?" William asked in a grave tone. His icy glare met with a now shivering Grell. "The seven souls you were sent to retrieve?"

Grell became a stuttering mess.

William straightened his posture and gripped his scythe tighter. He adjusted his glasses and said, "I believe it's time for us to return, Sutcliff." Though it sounded like a mere suggestion, the red reaper knew that it was a demand. He sent a parting glance to Sebastian. "I thank you for your assistance, demon."

"Of course," Sebastian said with a slight bow. "If I couldn't protect my master and our ally, what kind of butler would I be?"

Neither shinigami heard Sebastian's last words as William glowered at his subordinate while Grell feared the worst.

The instant they returned to their world William ordered Grell into the office with a single word. An hour later William finished scolding the idiot who was assigned to work under him. At this point he was certain Grell would never learn.

"Sutcliff, I don't know what else to do with you," said an exasperated Will. "You lost those souls and almost lost your life because you feel the need to flirt with that demon everytime you see him," William growled. Grell opened his mouth to speak, but William cut him off, "I'm not finished, Sutcliff." Those words caused the mentioned to sink further into his seat. Will pinched the bridge of his nose. "This is the last straw, Sutcliff. One more and you're gone."

Grell's heart jumped in synchrony with his body. "What do you mean gone?"

"I mean you're leaving," Will snapped. "I can't take much more of this. You're a good reaper, but I can't keep dealing with your shenanigans. I have to be fair and I've already given you too much leeway." The next words pained William to speak, but he had no choice. "You either straighten up your act and start behaving like a professional shinigami, or you will be dismissed. Have I made myself clear?"

"Crystal," Grell squeaked.

William backed away from his trembling underling. Although the words were frightening, it was the look in Will's eyes that scared Grell the most.

Will turned his back to Grell to calm himself before dismissing him. He heard a body fall to the ground and spun around to see Grell sitting on his knees, slumped over, his back slightly shaking.

"Sutcliff, what in heaven's name are you..." he trailed off when he heard the sob.

"William, dear, are you really going to get rid of me like that?" Grell asked wiping his bottom eyelid with his black glove.

Will sighed. Perhaps he was too harsh with his employee. No, he had given Grell many chances, and each time he chose to meddle in that demon's affairs, putting himself in unneccessary danger. Could he not see how he worried Will when he put himself in harm's way to chase a relationship that would never happen?

William approached the redhead and rolled his eyes. "Get off the floor, Sutcliff," he demanded. Grell looked up at his boss who extended his arm. Grell took the outstretched hand. William helped hoist Grell to his feet then handed him a handkerchief. Grell blew his nose then dabbed at his eyes, frowning at the black marks that stained the ivory cloth. He would have to reapply his mascara pronto.

The black lines leaking down Grell's face were too much for William to bear. Whether it was his soft spot for Grell, or his severe case of OCD, he was unsure, but he grabbed the handkerchief and wiped away the stains. Grell sniffled while staring at William's now softer features.

"Grell, I don't want to get rid of you," William said in a gentle voice he rarely used.

"You called me by my first name," Grell stated. He sniffed back the mucus that blocked his nasal pathway then smiled.

Even though he was still angry, William was glad to see the red reaper smiling once again. Sorrow was not fitting for Grell's personality.

"Maybe I was too harsh, but you don't know how much you scared me this afternoon," Will stated. "You're my best reaper, I really don't want to lose you."

Grell smiled at those words. By the tone Will used he could tell that his boss did not mean the promise of firing him when he said he did not want to lose him. Grell nodded then wrapped his arms tightly around the other reaper. For the first time in his life William was left speechless. Grell snuggled his face against William's chest.

"I'm sorry I scared you," Grell muttered into Will's shirt. "I won't do it again, promise."

Will sighed then gradually returned Grell's hug. He never realized before just how warm the other man was. He pulled him in closer to smell the vanilla scent of his hair. William could not resist the urge to run his fingers through Grell's tresses. Grell slightly purred at the pleasant touch. He cuddled closer, fluttering his fake eyelashes against Will. He hoped his superior could forgive him for leaving mascara stains on his white shirt. Eh, William was too concerned about his appearance anyway. It did give Grell a reason to smile to know that William was that worried about him earlier that day.

Will was well aware that he should punish Grell for his late behavior, but he felt by the content, yet humble appearance of the usually hyper reaper, that Grell had learned his lesson. Besides, he did not want to disrupt this moment. He enjoyed the feeling of holding Grell close to him.

The older reaper internally groaned. All this time Sutcliff had been correct when he proclaimed to Will that eventually he would grow on him. He looked down at Grell's peaceful face once more and smiled. Perhaps that was not such a bad thing after all.

* * *

><p>Ta-da! There it is, my first GrellWilliam story. I hope you all enjoyed. Thanks for reading.


End file.
